


To Thaw a Man of Ice

by MissChrisDaae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Iced Beauty (Loki x Belle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots based on gifset prompts given to me by my lovely co-runner on the official icedbeauty blog on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki prepares to make a departure, and is given an unexpected farewell.

"I’m leaving," he told her. "You’ve been very gracious, and our time together has been…" He pursed his lips, rejecting the words wonderful, bliss, and precious. "It’s been enjoyable. But I’ve still got a job to do."

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Belle asked.

"I think not. You’d be wise to forget we even met." He stood, transforming his day clothes into full battle armor.

"You’re a difficult man to forget," she replied.

"Hmmm. Best I leave then, before you get too attached." He lifted her hand to touch his cheek.

"Farewell, then?" she asked softly.

"Farewell," he agreed. But he didn’t want that… and he had nothing left to lose, so he asked it of her. "Now, give us a kiss."

He hadn’t expected her to actually do it. After all, she still had her Dark One, what did she need Asgard’s traitor prince? But Belle drew herself up to her full height and pulled him down so that she could press her lips against his.

For a moment, he lost himself in her, the softness of her mouth, the sweetness of her breath, her tender touch. But he pulled away in horror. “You are a cruel woman indeed, Belle. You would lead me on like this?”

"I wasn’t trying to lead you on!" she protested. "Please, Loki… don’t go. Don’t push me away…"

"Give me a reason to stay."

"Am I not enough?"

He smiled softly, cradling her chin in his fingers. “Ah, Belle, you’re my reason to come back. I do not think this will be our last meeting after all.” And with that, he bent to kiss her again.


	2. Silent Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fleeting glance drives Loki to obsession and heartbreak.

The first time Loki saw her, she’d been on her way to market, and he’d been on a hunt with Thor. Green eyes had met blue, and, for a moment, there had been a frantic, desperate energy between the two of them. But then she turned away, and the magic dissipated.

The second time he saw her was in his dreams, always dancing at the edge of a haze. Bright blue eyes smiling, rosy lips parting sweetly, warm brown hair shimmering as it caught the sunlight. He wanted her. He craved her. She puzzled him.

The final time he saw her, she was in the arms of another. Her glorious smile was being directed to this other. And it broke Loki’s heart. But he swallowed it and turned away, telling himself it was never meant to be. That a human woman wasn’t worth his time.

But the one person a trickster can never truly lie to is himself.


	3. Everything has its price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki might not threaten, but he knows how to bargain.

"Ah. Loki. Pleasure to see you again."

"You and I both know that’s a lie." Loki quipped, leaning over the table to stare down the Dark One. "We have business together, nothing more. When it’s anything else, it’s madness."

Rumplestiltskin cackled a little, drumming his fingers together. “So, what does Asgard’s second prince require of me this time?”

"A way to—" Loki stopped, hearing the sound of a woman crying. "What is that?"

"Damn the girl!" Rumplestiltskin fumed, rising and storming down to the dungeons. Loki followed, his curiosity piqued. The Dark One flung open one of the cell doors, revealing a young brunette wearing a golden gown and sobbing. "When you so eagerly agreed to come and work for me, I assumed you wouldn’t miss your family quite so much!"

"I made my sacrifice for them. Of-of course I miss them, you beast!" the girl retorted.

"Yes, yes, of course, but if you’re going to make all this noise, do not do it while I’m making deals!"

"Fascinating new addition to the collection, I see, Rumplestiltskin," Loki interrupted silkily. "And a lovely one at that." The girl’s eyes widened as she bobbed a shaky curtsy to him. "How does one procure such a creature?"

"What do you care?" the imp asked. "I thought you were here on other business."

"And who is to say I cannot express interest in other things?" Loki ran his eyes over the girl again. "You have a name, I presume."

"B-Belle." she stammered.

"You’d do well to treat your servants with a little more courtesy, Dark One," Loki warned, affecting a cool demeanor. "They tend to work better that way."

Rumplestiltskin eyed him for a moment before conjuring a white pillow.”Perhaps this’ll help?” he asked snidely.

"For me?"

"Not quite so beastly now, am I?" He shoved it at Belle, who took it, giving Loki a soft look.

"Thank you." She looked back at her master, her face turning stony. "Maybe now I can actually get some sleep."

“No, no, no. It’s not to help you sleep, dearie. It’s to muffle the cries so I can get back to work!” Rumplestiltskin snapped.

"We’ll leave you to your rest, my lady," Loki gave her a small bow before following the Dark One back to the hall. "I have an additional request."

"That’ll mean an additional price."

"I have no shortage of methods to pay you." Loki drew the parcel from inside his cloak. "This in exchange for a little something to help my dear father rest a little more thoroughly. And this," he drew out one of his daggers, "for the lady."

"She’s not for sale."

"Everything’s for sale with you. I want her."

"Do you now?" Rumplestiltskin leaned in. "Whatever for?"

"None of your concern. But she’ll be in good hands, I think you know that."

"Hmmm…" Rumplestiltskin peered at him. "Oh, very well, she’s not much of a servant anyway. I’ll find another girl."

"I’m sure you will." Loki tossed him the items, and the Dark One tossed him a glass vial. "Much obliged. I’ll go claim what’s mine then." He returned to Belle’s cell, and slipped inside. "Wake up," he whispered. She rolled over to look at him. "Come with me."

"But I have to stay, I made a deal—"

"And I just made another. Come with me, now." He offered her his hand.

"I don’t even know who you are."

"Is that the only question?" He grinned. "I am Loki of Asgard."

"I’ve never heard of Asgard."

"Would you like to see it?" he asked. "Or would you prefer somewhere else?"

Her blue eyes widened as she stared at him. “I can’t go, I have my deal with Rumplestil—”

"There’s been a new deal made." He interrupted, reminding her. "You’re in my care now, Lady Belle. Now, shall we be off?"

She bit her lip, looking at him for a moment before placing her hand in his.


	4. Cold Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle starts chipping away at the walls Loki puts up, and gets a little more than she expected.

"You seem to spend an awful lot of time brooding," Belle remarked.

"In all the months you’ve been my guest, that’s all you’ve come up with?" he asked sarcastically. "I was given reason to believe you were intelligent, little Belle."

"It’s not all I’ve come up with," she told him. "I hear you crying sometimes at night."

"I don’t cry at night," he denied it coolly, startled she’d even noticed.

"Yes, you do. Why?" she asked. He didn’t answer. "Of all people in the world, Loki, you can trust me."

"Can I?" he demanded. "Can I really trust you when I know you should fear me?"

"Why should I fear you?"

"BECAUSE I’M THE MONSTER PARENTS TELL THEIR CHILDREN ABOUT AT NIGHT!" he shouted. She stood her ground against his fury, never looking away from his eyes.

"You’re not a monster," she insisted. "No one is, not really."

"You speak with the naïvety of a child who wants to believe in stories."

"Why shouldn’t I believe in the best of everyone?" Belle countered. "You can’t know what’s in a person’s heart until you truly know them."

"And do you think you truly know me?"

"I do."

"Then tell me. What is in my heart?"

"Pain. Darkness. Sorrow. And a glimmer of light." She shrugged, setting down her book and going to fetch another."But I suppose you think that’s me being naïve."

"Hmmm…" he murmured, watching her stretch for a book out of her arm’s reach. With a flick of his finger, the book flew down into her hand. She looked over at him, but he turned away, too proud to let her know he was smiling.


	5. Giving chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are not children's games they play.

He rode fast, hunting her with a fury. When he finally found her, she was waiting for him in a little glade, her back turned. “You’re getting good at this, pet,” he chuckled.

"Well, now that you’ve found me," she turned around and smiled, "what are you going to do?"

"Take my lady home, I think." He reached down and lifted her up with one arm into the saddle. "I have certain plans for this evening that would more preferably be done there. Though I suppose you could argue for the woods, and I might be convinced."

"You are impossible," Belle sighed, rolling her eyes in fond exasperation.

"Do you speak out against your king?" he asked roughly, tightening his grip on her waist.

"I would never dare. But there’s no decree that I have to make it easy for you," she teased. He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her lips before snapping the reins and taking off.


	6. Power is seductive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Belle's much more sensual counterpart.

"Loki. I’ve heard about you." Lacey swaggered towards the stranger, drinking in his long, lithe body. "Some people say you’re a god."

He chuckled. “And what do the others say?”

"That you’re dangerous. And powerful. And dark."

"And what do you think?"

"I think they might be right," she answered, sauntering to a stop in front of him. "All that black and leather and metal… I know a bad boy when I see one. You are powerful, aren’t you? Even more powerful than Mr. Gold?"

"Oh, yes," he grinned wickedly. "Much more. But I think you like that, don’t you? Powerful men, they attract you. You crave them."

"Would you like to find out what I crave?" she asked saucily, raising her glass to her lips. He plucked it out of her fingers and ran a single cool digit along her mouth.

"If you think you can handle it," he whispered seductively.


	7. Caged beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle visits Loki in his cell.

"Let me guess," he muttered at the sound of the footsteps. "More new neighbors."

"No. An old friend." Belle appeared before him, sitting down by the wall of the cell.

"Have you come to gloat?" he asked coldly. "To tell me you were right, that I shouldn’t have done it?"

"I came because you need someone who cares for you," she told him. "No more illusions, Loki. Not with me. Please."

He let the image dissolve. She gasped as her beautiful blue eyes took in the damage he’d done, the destroyed furniture, the broken glass, his cut foot, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Still so clear-sighted," he muttered, looking away. "I warned you."

"I’m sorry," she whispered through her tears. "I’m so sorry." He didn’t turn. He didn’t want to see her tears.


	8. Unsatisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle clarifies on some expectations for Loki

"I got you out of there," he ranted. "I gave you that which you always desired, I treat you like a damn queen, and yet you still won’t give me love!"

Belle looked up from her book. “You can’t just expect a person to give you love as if it were an object, Loki. It has to be earned.”

"Have I not earned it?" he demanded. "You led me to believe you were the only one who didn’t think me a monster—"

"Because you’re not," she interrupted.

"Then why? Why do you spurn my affections at every turn?" His voice became dangerously soft and low. "Do you fear it will destroy everything? That I would cast you out as soon as you had offered me your heart?" He knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "Any man who ever did so would be a fool. And while I am many things, Belle, a fool I am not."

"I’m so sorry," she whispered. "I… I didn’t realize you felt so strongly."

"Always so innocent," he murmured, touching her cheek. "So blind to your own effect on me."


	9. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle lets Loki out of a cell, and he lets her out of a bargain.

Of all the rooms in the Dark Castle, there was one Belle remained insatiably curious about: A cell in Rumplestiltskin’s dungeons, one that adjoined her own. She didn’t know what lay inside, but every night, there were shouts, curses, and screams.

When she could stand it no longer, she looked through the grate on the door… and saw him.

She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but he certainly wasn’t what she’d had in mind. Her fellow prisoner was a tall, thin, pale-skinned man with matted dark hair, and a cold fury in his eyes. His cell was in shambles, filled with destroyed items, and stained with blood. Her heart went out to the stranger, and before she could stop herself, she opened the door.

"I told him I was not to be disturbed," the man said, giving her a stony look.

"You’ve been here as long as I have, if not longer, and it’s begun to disturb me," she told him. "Are you hurt? Is he doing this to you?"

"Of course not. And you have my apologies," he said coldly. "I didn’t mean to distract you from the tasks the Dark One gives you." His green eyes traveled over her, suggesting exactly what tasks he thought she was doing. "I’ve had enough time here anyway." He stood and walked out the door, brushing past her.

"Are you allowed to just do that?"

"Your master and I have… an arrangement. I’m allowed to come and go as I please, and take anything he has as I choose." He snapped his fingers, and a long black leather coat materialized on his body.

"You have magic, too?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"More than Rumplestiltskin could ever dream of," he said smugly. "Though I’ve never used it to procure something so fetching as yourself. Perhaps I’ll take you with me."

"Take me with you where?"

"I couldn’t say. At the moment, I’m traveling realms." Belle’s heart skipped a beat at the prospect of exploring realms with a stranger. "Would you care to join me?"

"I… I gave him my word I’d stay. For my family, and my home."

"Did you now?" he raised an eyebrow. "What exactly were the words of your pledge."

"I will go with you forever," Belle recited. His face softened a little.

"You’re a good and loyal girl, aren’t you?"

"I’d like to think so."

"Well, as it happens, he’s said to me that I may take ‘anything I please.’ And right now, what pleases me is you. Will you come?"

Belle bit her lip then looked at him. “Where do we start?”


	10. Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki falls for the second time, someone is there to notice him.

_"You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you."_ Thor’s words echoed in Loki’s mind. Evidently, killing him was actually just throwing him down to Earth. As if he’d not survived that before.

"Ah, brother, you’re a terrible liar," he chuckled to himself.

"Who’s there?" a woman’s voice called. He turned his head to see a tiny brunette in a tightly fitted hunting jacket and breeches. As he sat up, she drew a small but sharp knife from her hip. "D-don’t come any closer," she warned, her voice quavering.

"You don’t think to cut me with that, do you?" he asked, layering as much charm as he could into his words. "A sad thing indeed, when a woman will attack a helpless, wounded stranger." The woman slowly began to lower the dagger. "That’s better," he grunted, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"What happened? Do you need help?" she inquired, dropping the knife and hurrying to help him stand. Her touch was gentle, but strong, and comforting. "My name’s Belle. Who are you?"

"Let’s not put a name to me," he answered cryptically, taking a tentative step forward with her supporting him. "Right now, what I need is a place where I can rest."

"There’s a village not too far from here. I can take you," Belle offered.

"Who am I to refuse such a lovely guide?" he asked, making her blush. She looked quite fetching when her cheeks turned pink. He wasn’t sure why he’d even noticed.


	11. Projecting issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki falls prey to Cora's old adage, and his mind pays the price.

"Well played, Regina," Loki remarked icily. "There’s not many humans that can do what you’ve done."

The queen smirked at him. “You’re really not as menacing when you’re in chains. Or when you’re showing your weakness.”

"And what, may I ask is that?"

"Your fondness for a certain little book loving lady."

Loki’s jaw clenched as he struggled against the chains. “If you lay so much as a hand on her—”

"Oh, don’t worry, dear, I wouldn’t think of it. But I’m not going to let an opportunity like this get away from me. Having an Asgardian on my side, once I cast the curse… it could be useful."

"What makes you think I’d ever take your side?" he spat.

"Because you’ll never see her again, otherwise. And not having someone… that’s the worst curse imaginable."

So began his imprisonment at the hands of Regina. They were long days, torturous days, locked in a cell with wards strong enough to block the magic of a thousand sorcerers. He told himself he had to endure it, that when the time came, he’d put the arrogant queen in her place once and for all, but after a few weeks, he began to lose his grip on his mind. By the time a month had passed, he began to see things. Not the illusions he used to be able to cast, but delusions. And all of Belle. The first time it happened, she just seemed to walk through the door, smiling easily.

"I’ll just put these flowers down," she said.

"Is this her way of breaking me?" Loki asked. "Making me lose my greatest weapon, my mind? Dangling the promise of what I desire in front of me while I sit here helpless to seize it?"

"She didn’t bring me here. You did. You’re better than this, Loki, and you know it. You’re better than her. You can beat her."

"At what cost, though? She was right. You are my weakness."

"Because you love me?" she asked. "I’d think that’s the reason you’d want to fight her more than anything."

His eyes flickered over to her lazily. “I’m not a hero in one of your books, Belle. We both know that. If this keeps you safe, then it’s what must be done. Not that I have much say in the matter.”


	12. Burns of all kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of wits turns philosophical.

Belle was reading again when Loki returned from his latest venture. “What do you find so interesting in those pages?” he asked coolly. “They have no practical use, I’ve seen their titles.”

"Not everything has to be practical," Belle replied, closing the book and looking at him. "Are you honestly going to say you’ve never read something simply because you wanted to?"

"When I want to read something, I want it to have merit. Spells have merit. Histories have merit."

"And why doesn’t a love story have merit?"

"Because love isn’t real. It’s simply a means of controlling others. It’s a weakness."

"Maybe to you," she countered. "But to me… Love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered."

"You’ve felt it," he realized, drawing closer to her. "Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. I can tell. You nearly had it, and then, it ruined you, didn’t it?"

"I don’t want to talk about it," Belle muttered, turning back to her reading.

"You do know you just confirmed my suspicions, don’t you?"

"You do know you’re far too interested in this for someone who doesn’t believe in love, don’t you?" she mimicked his tone to perfection.

He raised an eyebrow. “This round to you, little Belle. But I’ll win the game. I always will.”

"Only because you don’t play by anyone’s rules but your own."


	13. Rushing past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle takes the first step on a journey, and finds someone waiting for her.

They rode by her father’s palace every day, like something out of her storybooks. Two men, one muscular, shaggy haired and blond, the other lithe, smooth and dark. She liked the dark one more, there was something mysterious about him, something alluring. Finally, she decided curiosity wasn’t enough, and she snuck out of the palace to follow them.

Loki had often noticed the sweet faced brunette watching them. And it secretly thrilled him on the day she decided to come after them. He gave Thor the slip and waited for her to catch up with them.

"Well met, little one," he said. "Curious, were we?"

"Is that a crime?" she asked.

"Not at all." He took a step towards her. "In fact, I’m rather pleased you’re here."

She smiled at him sweetly.”Are you really?”

"Suffice to say, you’ve caught my interests as much as I seem to have caught yours."


	14. Your only friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki seizes a chance to make a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set during Manhattan/Tiny.

One man’s loss is another man’s gain. Or in this case, one woman’s loss. Belle’s memories might have been taken, but where others saw this as a tragedy, Loki saw an opportunity.

He took her from Storybrooke. Not that it was difficult, with Rumplestiltskin off on some kind of quest, and no one brave enough to defy the master trickster.

"I’m grateful you got me out," she told him. "But I don’t understand why you’re doing all this for me. Did I… did we know each other? From my old life?"

"Something like that," he answered with a small smile. "But it hardly matters now. What’s important is that you have a chance at a new life now. Anything you wish."

"Would…would you stay with me? Since I don’t have anyone else?"

His smile only grew. “Of course, little one. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you alone. I’ll stay as long as you need me.”

"I believe you," she said seriously.


	15. Let it slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle accidentally stumbles onto the reason behind a romantic getaway.

"Mawwiage…"

"When I said I’d take you to Paris, pet, this wasn’t what I had in mind," Loki muttered, rubbing his forehead and glaring down at the archdeacon from their place in the higher levels of the cathedral. Belle rolled her eyes and shushed him.

"I think it’s romantic, watching a wedding take place in the city of love."

"You made it sound like we were going to be running through mazes, exploring the city and enjoying ourselves," he grumbled.

"Loki, please," she insisted. "Humor me, and be quiet." She could see him glowering and sulking all through the rest of the ceremony, and only when they finally returned to the streets of the city did he finally look like he was enjoying himself.

"I don’t know how you can stand it, everything makes much more sense the way we do it on Asgard," he insisted as they walked along the Champs-Élysées. Belle shrugged, biting her lip as she caught sight of a wedding dress in one of the store windows. "Are you even listening to me?" Loki demanded. "Where does that mind of yours go, Belle? It’s maddening!"

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I got distracted. Anyway, it’s not like I’m ever going to see an Asgardian wedding."

"That’s easily remedied."

"Loki, if that’s your way of proposing to me, I’m extremely disappointed," she teased. His face fell a little and she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh, my gods… that’s why you agreed to come here, wasn’t it?!?"

"I was planning to wait until this evening," he admitted. "So, if you could kindly—"

"Yes!" she interrupted, grabbing him by the collar to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-shot, to be continued in the next chapter.


	16. Breaking tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki never misses an opportunity to flirt with his feisty little beauty.

It was a wonder they ever even got to the actual wedding. Every decision was a battle that neither seemed willing to lose.

Loki wanted a traditional ceremony in Asgard. Belle wanted a ball in the Enchanted Forest. They finally compromised on Versailles.

When the day finally came, Loki wasn’t willing to listen to anyone about the idea that it was bad luck to see Belle before the ceremony, and he still snuck out to climb up to her window. Belle had anticipated him and boarded up the window.

"You are such a tease," he complained, peering through the small hole in the wood.

"And you’re impatient," she retorted. "You couldn’t even wait an hour?"

"An hour before you’re my lady," he breathed. "And then, the real fun begins."

"Get back inside or you’re going to miss your own wedding!" she scolded. "If I walk down the aisle to find you’re not there, your father’s going to look tame compared to what I’ll do to you."

"Is that a threat or a promise? Because either way, I’m rather looking forward to this. Don’t keep me waiting too long."

"If you don’t go now, I might do just that."


	17. We’ve waited this long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wedding followup, from just before Belle walks down the aisle.

"You can do this… We’ve waited this long… It will only take a few moments…”

"Belle?" Ruby tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, sweetie, he’s waiting for you."

"Is it bad that I’m scared?" Belle asked, turning to look at her friend as she fingered the billowing white skirts of her dress.

"You don’t have any reason to be. He’s crazy about you, and you look absolutely amazing."

"Go on ahead, then. I’ll be there in a moment."

Ruby nodded and left the room. Belle took a deep breath and followed her. The minute the doors of the hall opened, she saw Loki. And nothing else mattered.

He stared at her reverently, as though she were the only source of light in the room, but the little swallow he made told her he was just as nervous as she was. When she reached her place by his side, she held out her hand and laced her fingers with his, giving him a small smile. After a moment, he smiled back at her.


	18. Triumphant Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings home his wife.

"Go on, I’ll be right behind you," Loki promised, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Belle swallowed nervously, and placed her hand on the stair railing, beginning her descent into Asgard’s halls.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. Belle recognized the Warriors Three from Loki’s stories and a raven haired woman in men’s clothes who could only be the Lady Sif.

All at once, Belle felt very small, and very scared. And then she heard Loki chuckling. “And you all thought I was lying when I said I’d married a mortal.” He wrapped an arm around Belle’s waist and bent to kiss her, in front of everyone. At first, the halls were silent. And then, they filled with thunderous cheers.


	19. Not too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki uses Belle's loss and grief to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for OUAT S3 midwinter finale.

"Rumple! He’s gone!" Belle sobbed. And a thousand miles away, Loki smiled. She was free for the taking at last. He was in Storybrooke in a heartbeat, waiting for the moment. As she sank down to her knees, no one made a move to comfort her. No one except him.

"There, now, it’s going to be alright," he said tenderly, making his way to her side. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears. "Hello, Belle."

"L-Loki?" She stood shakily as he guided her away from the others.

"I am so sorry for your loss." he told her. "Truly I am. I didn’t realize I’d find you at such an inopportune moment."

"No… no, I’m glad you’re here." She leaned into his chest, weeping still. "But why are you here?"

"I’ve been searching for you ever since the curse was cast. I thought I had a chance, but it seems I was too late."

"Maybe it’s not too late," she murmured, wiping away the last of her tears. "Maybe… maybe this was meant to happen… he died a hero."

"Do you want to go with me? Leave all this behind?" he asked gently.

"Please…" she begged. "Please, I need to…. I need you…"


	20. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is her usual impulsive self, and brushes off a well-meant warning.

"Nobody decides my fate but me!" Belle insisted. "And my fate’s with him, it always has been!"

"Have care how you speak." Thor warned. "Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"All the more reason you should let me go to him."

"He is not himself, he may try to kill you."

"I don’t care. He doesn’t frighten me. He never has." Belle snapped. "And I’m going to see him now, with or without your permission." She stormed down the halls to the rooms where he was being held, and he peered at her curiously as she flung open the doors.

"You really are a fool, aren’t you?" he asked. "Surely they forbid you to visit me."

"They did," she agreed. "I didn’t listen."

He let a slow smile play across his lips. “Ah, my headstrong little beauty, I do like it when you defy the world.”


	21. The trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Storybrooke library becomes collateral damage when the Avengers find out Loki's one soft spot.

“Go back to Storybrooke, Belle, you’ll be safe there,” she muttered, mimicking Loki. “I have enemies, and you’re a weakness they could exploit.”

"Based on the way you’re talking, I’m guessing that makes you Loki’s girlfriend?" She looked up to see a man in an armored suit of gold and red staring at her through a hole in the library wall.

"Do you have any idea how long I’ve been working on restoring this place?" she demanded, shoving a book case at him with all her might and knocking him backwards. It was only then that she saw he hadn’t come alone. "Oh…"

"Belle French?" the man in the center of the group raised a bow at her. "You’re going to have to come with us. Protective custody."

Belle took a step back, remembering the last time she’d been locked up. “Please… no…”

"Lay a hand on her, Barton, and it will be the last time you have hands!" Loki threatened, materializing at her side.

"That worked better than I expected," the red-haired woman remarked. "We should’ve just gone after her to begin with."

"You told them about her, brother?" Loki snarled. "You let them go after her?"

"If you wished to protect her, you should not have started this war," Thor answered. "If you wish to protect her now, end this."

"Loki…" Belle whispered. "Please, you know it’s what’s right."

"I cannot leave you."

"It’s not forever. I will see you again." she promised. "Please. Just do it."


	22. Make a face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little flirting.

"Can’t we stay a minute or two longer?" Belle pouted.

"Don’t look at me like that," Loki told her, turning away.

"Like what?" Belle stuck out her lip a little further, widened her eyes and tilted her head.

"Like that. Exactly like that. You have no idea what it does to me."

"Do tell."

"Don’t ask for the man if you can’t handle the monster as well, little one. And right now, you’re making it very difficult for me to keep the beast under control." He leaned in and kissed her hungrily, savagely, desperately. And she wrapped her arms around his neck, responding in kind.


	23. Face it with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second curse is coming, and there seems to be no escape.

"I’m so sorry…" she whispered. "I didn’t mean to get us trapped here… And now, the curse… the curse…"

"What happened to your undying faith in love?" he asked, taking her small, warm hand in his own tapering cool one. "Come now, Belle, we’ve faced worse. The Yaoguai, the wrath of my father. We can weather this. We will weather this. I’ve spent this long fighting for you. A curse doesn’t scare me at all."


	24. Getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle notices Loki disappearing into something different and gets out while she can.

_"Because no matter how much you claim to ‘love’ me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!”_

His words to Odin echoed in his head as he paced their room. “For the sake of my sanity, Belle, stop crying!”

"It’s so sad, though!" she protested. "That he could have kept something like this from you—"

"Well, it hardly matters now. The throne is mine."

"Only till he wakes," she reminded him.

"Best you stay out of the way. I have a lot of work to do."

She approached him later that day in the throne room, dressed in a dark cloak. “I came to say goodbye.”

"You’re leaving?"

"You said you wanted me out of the way," she reminded him. "I’m just going to visit my family until you can sort things out with yours."

"Belle, wait—"

"You know where to find me." She turned and left the hall before he could say anything.


	25. Little sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to be nice, and Loki gets unnecessarily jealous.

"Ravishing."

"You say that about everything I wear, you’re biased," Belle scolded him. "What do you think, Thor?"

"In this case, he’s telling the truth. You look lovely, sister." Thor winked and Loki felt his blood boil a little as Belle blushed and hurried to join the others. He grabbed Thor by the arm, holding him back.

"Brother, as much as I appreciate you giving her the occasional compliment, would you kindly desist from flirting with my wife?"

"You want to see someone flirting with, Fandral—"

"Trust me, I plan to have words with Fandral about his recent behavior, but we’re not talking about that right now.”

 ”I swear, I meant nothing dishonorable in what I said.”

"I should hope not. After all the trouble I went through to win her, I’d probably kill any man who tried to take her from me. Even you."

"And if you did, I’d hate you for it," Belle called, poking her head around the corner. "Now, come on, you two, everyone’s waiting for us!"


	26. Hit the mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple brings Belle along on his hunt for a rogue Asgardian.

Loki wasn’t… he couldn’t be. Belle hadn’t seen them since they were children, but the thought that she was going to now was enough to set her entire mind ablaze. And the idea that Rumplestiltskin was going to kill him was enough to infuriate her. “I’m not going to stand by and watch you kill a man,” she insisted, following the Dark One through the woods.

"No, you’re not, dearie. Because my quarry isn’t a man."

Belle spotted Loki first, and brought her foot down on a branch, making it snap so that he looked up and saw her. His lips formed her name silently, and then his eyes moved to Rumplestiltskin.

"Please, don’t," Belle insisted, "enough people die—"

Rumplestiltskin started to raise the bow. “Yeah, and so is he—”

"STOP!" Belle pushed him aside. "Loki, run!" Her old friend drew his cloak around him and disappeared into the shadows.

"You dare—"

"Loki’s one of my oldest friends," Belle warned. "And you promised my friends would live. If you ever try to hurt him again, you break our deal."

Rumplestiltskin gave her an appraising look. “Ah.  Young love, then.”

"What?" Belle blushed. "I… I don’t…."

"Oh, not to worry, dearie. He’s under your protection, just as you say. But I think the problem you need to worry about now is who’s going to protect you from yourself."

"That’s what I’m here for," she heard Loki’s voice in her ear. "You needn’t worry, Belle. This shall not be our last meeting."


	27. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence turns to lust. Lust turns to love.

**_Act the first: Childhood_ **

"I know love isn’t a fairytale…"

"But all your books, Belle!" Loki protested. "Surely you don’t—"

"Stories. Just stories."

"I don’t believe that, and you shouldn’t either," he told her.

**_Act the second: Adolescence_ **

"Well, that was fun." Belle rolled onto her stomach to look at Loki, who was lounging on the chair next to her bed.

"Enjoyed yourself, then?" he chuckled. "So did I. And here I’d thought you’d never dare to break the rules so openly as to let me into your bed."

"You have been rather insistent," she reminded him.

"Ah, but you wanted me just as badly as I wanted you."

**_Act the third: Adulthood_ **

“I know,” she told him. “I think I finally know what love is.”

"Do tell."

"To me, love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered," she explained. "Something that lasts forever."

"And this?" He gestured to himself and then to her, grinning a little. "Is this love?"

She tilted her head, looking at him appraisingly. “I’ve known you my whole life. You’ve been here with me, always. You could have left after I let you bed me, and yet, here you are. How could it be anything else but love?”


	28. Coming home to a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to find more waiting for him than he expected.

"You were gone a long time," Belle murmured, biting her lip.

"Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?" Loki dismounted, and gave her a warm, genuine smile. "Come now, I missed you. Don’t I get a proper greeting?"

"I think you’d better worry about how you’re going to greet what’s inside," she warned.

"Inside?" he repeated. "Belle, what are you talking about?"  She shook her head and stepped back inside, with him following her. "Belle, what is going—" He stopped short when he saw.

Belle picked up the bundle and held it out to him. “We’ve been waiting for you a very long time, me and him.”

"Our son…" Loki whispered, accepting the child from her, and looking down into the child’s clear blue eyes, Belle’s eyes. "Has he a name?"

"I called him Aaron. I didn’t know any Asgardian names."

"He’s perfect…" Loki murmured. "Just like his mother."


	29. Just the delivery girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel makes a habit of helping out her friends with the whole different-realms issue.

It was night and Loki was walking along one of Asgard’s many lakes, alone with his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" He turned to see a red haired woman sticking her head out of the water. "I’m looking for Prince Loki?"

"You’ve found him. How are you even in the water?"

The woman hopped up on a nearby rock, revealing a shimmering blue tail where her legs should have been. “Mermaid,” she answered. “I’m Ariel. I’ve got a message for you.”

"From whom?"

"Belle." His heart skipped a beat at the mere mention of her name.

"She knows I can’t come."

"Yes, she mentioned that. Which is why she asked me to come here, and give you her message."

"Just a moment." He flicked his fingers, casting an illusion over her. Firey hair turned a soft brown, pale skin grew rosier, and within a moment, a perfect copy of Belle sat where Ariel had been. "Now, repeat exactly what she said."

"I miss you," Ariel said, Belle’s voice issuing from her lips. "I trust you. I know you’ll come back when you can. And I love you."

"You can tell her the message was received." Loki released the glamour, returning Ariel to her own form.

"Anything you want me to tell her?"

"I’m not allowed to have contact with her. So, I suggest you gather what you can from what you see."

Ariel looked at him for a moment. “I’ll tell her. Nice meeting you, Prince.” And with that, she dove into the water, disappearing with a flip of her tail.


	30. Holiday Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few snips of fluff from the holidays, both Christmas and New Years

_ — CHRISTMAS— _

"Loki, look up." He glanced up to see what Belle was pointing at. "Mistletoe," she said, grinning.

"Actually, pet, I believe that’s holly. I should know, I have a rather interesting past with mistletoe—"

"Oh, stop it." Belle scolded, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and pull a rather ridiculous looking hat onto his head. He retaliated by shooting a set of snowflakes into her hair, which only made her giggle. "Merry Christmas, Loki."

"Merry Christmas, Belle," he agreed, wrapping her up in the string of lights. "I don’t know what all the fuss is about, but I do like the results."

* * *

"What do you think?"

Loki groaned a little at the sight and started nursing the headache he knew was coming. “You’re determined to put one of those abominations on everyone, aren’t you?”

"Stop being such a Scrooge. Aaron looks adorable and you know it."

"Only because he inherited his father’s good looks and his mother’s eyes."

"If you’re not going to get in the spirit of the season, I can take back your presents."

"And I’ll coax you into giving them to me anyway, my lady." His lips twitched a little, inspecting their son again. "I suppose it can stay, though."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Rumple."

Those words were enough to drive Loki mad. Seeing the woman who was meant to have been his put her arms around another man was enough to make him murderous.

They’d been pledged since they were children, an alliance meant to span realms. Belle was supposed to have been his wife, not the prize of some mottled imp. And she was not supposed to have grown to like her captor.

"Earth first," he told himself. "And then you come back for what’s rightfully yours."

* * *

— _NEW YEAR'S—_

_Asgard's celebration:_

"It looks ridiculous!"

"Just put it on, we’re going to be late for the celebrations!"

"Must I?"

"If you want a kiss at midnight, yes."

* * *

_Earth's celebration:_

“I did promise we’d see them all over your world, didn’t I?”

"We’re so high up," Belle whispered, wrapping her arms around Loki as they watched the fireworks go off below.

"I won’t let you fall," he promised, his lips brushing her hair. "I remember all too well how much it hurts when someone you love lets you fall."

"Loki… Happy new year," she murmured.

"And to you, my sweet Belle." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, only to find she’d raised her face so that he got her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki seems to wind up with a lot of stupid hats.


	31. Open Book

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Who’s to say I’m doing anything other than enjoying your company, pet?"

"You have your thinking face on," she told him. "It looks something like this." She twitched her mouth to one side and raised an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders and making him laugh.

"Ah, you know me too well…" He laid his head in her lap and reached up to stroke her hair. "Damn you, Belle, must you break through my walls so easily?"

"I can’t help it. You’re an open book to me, and you know how much I love reading." She bent down to kiss him.


	32. Not this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as playful teasing turns serious.

"So I’m expected to just stay here while you run off doing who knows what?" Belle demanded.

"Well, that is rather how it works." Loki chuckled. "Not to your liking, little one?"

"Not in the least." Belle grabbed her travel satchel. "I’m coming along with you, I’m not about to let the chance for an adventure with you pass me by."

He stared at her, his smugness turning to shock. “I promised you adventures, love, I know that. But I will not place you in danger on my account. Any other time, I would welcome you joining us, but not this time.”

"You don’t have to worry, I don’t need you to protect me!"

"But I do worry. Please, Belle. Just this once, do as I ask without resistance."

"You’d better come back to me in one piece," she warned.

"I wouldn’t dream of doing anything less."


	33. Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Ruby set Loki and Belle up on a date, and hang out at the diner to see how it goes.

"C’mon, let me take one Instagram, or Jane’s never going to believe me!"

"Your best friend is dating the god of thunder, I think she’d be open to the idea that we met on Omegle and set up the god of mischief with my best friend." Ruby pointed out, pushing Darcy’s phone down and sliding over a plate. "More pancakes?"

"Gimme." Darcy started shoveling them in her mouth. "Okay, so, seriously, is that how you start every conversation about her? That she used to be dating the most evil guy in your magic kingdom?"

"Enchanted Forest."

"Same thing…. Omigod, Loki’s actually smiling." Darcy pointed over at the booth. "Gotta admit, he looks really classy in a suit. Not like the evil dude who tried to take over New York."

"Should we tell them you can hear them?" Belle asked.

"Surely you jest. It’s almost more interesting to hear what they think we’re up to." Loki smirked.

"Ruby can probably hear us right now, she’s got wolf senses," she told him.

"If she’s not telling, why should we?" he argued. "Besides, I rather want to learn more about the part where you fought this Yaoguai creature."

"He wasn’t really a creature, he was just cursed…." As Belle went back to the story, Ruby and Darcy exchanged looks.

"I think they might actually hook up on the first date," Darcy remarked.

"Free pancakes for the rest of the day says you’re wrong."

"Deal."


	34. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Belle drag their Asgardian sweeties to a museum, and Darcy and Ruby tag along to watch.

"Isn’t it beautiful?"

"I’d much rather be admiring a different work of art back in our rooms," Loki muttered, leaning in closer to wrap his arms around her.

"Is Thor ever like this?" Belle looked over at Jane and rolled her eyes.

"Well… no. But I’m still trying to process the part where I’m on a double date with my demigod boyfriend and his adopted brother to an art museum and the other girl is a Disney Princess."

"I wasn’t a princess," Belle corrected her. "Just a lady."

"You kind of were when I was growing up. The brown hair and the books and all, you were my favorite."

"Was I really?"

"Do you understand a single thing they’re talking about?" Thor asked as the girls moved to the next painting, still talking.

"All I know is that the wolf girl and Darcy are using the silver box to capture every moment of this. And that they have some interest in how this little tryst between Belle and myself turns out." Loki answered.

"Still calling it a tryst, then, brother?"

"What would I call it?"

"What you know it is." Thor told him, going after the two women. Loki watched them talking, Belle explaining the details of a portrait to the others.

"You might have figured out something before me, brother," he murmured. "I’m impressed."

"That was so cute!" Ruby whispered, squeezing Darcy’s arm as she leaned forward to get a better look.

"Ruby, c’mon, quit guarding the asses of the Asgardians!" Darcy complained. "I can’t believe I just wasted that pun on you."

"You have issues, Darce."

"What, they’re hot! Even if they’re both taken!"


	35. Impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ruins Belle's concentration.

"Another language? That makes it what, your fifth?" Belle looked up at her alabaster skinned lover, and Loki gave her one of his signature smug grins. "I’m impressed."

"You made me lose my place," she scolded. "Now, I’m going to have to translate this entire page of characters again. Are you trying to make this more difficult for me?"

"Come on, love, take a rest."

"All I’m hearing is ‘pay attention to me, Belle.’ And the answer is no, not until I finish with this."


	36. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki approaches Belle after the Battle of New York, and finds her very upset.

"Get away from me!" Belle shouted, pushing over a rolling bookcase at him. Loki stared at her in shock.

"What has gotten into you?"

"What’s gotten into me? What the hell has happened to you?" she demanded. "I saw you… on the news, you were in New York, you tried to take over… You’re not the man I thought I knew."

"No, I’m not," he agreed, advancing on her. "I’m much more powerful now."

"Loki… please… if you were ever my friend… stay away from me…"

"I don’t want to be your friend, little Belle." He materialized behind her, wrapping his fingers around her arm. "What I want from you is something entirely different."


	37. Sweet Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child, Loki spends time at Maurice's estate, and befriends his daughter. Years later, they meet again.

"I don’t want him to go…"

"I know, darling, but his father wants him back in Asgard." Belle’s mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps he’ll come back someday."

"Of course I will." Belle looked up to see Loki standing in the doorway. "I wouldn’t want to lose my best friend. This is not our last time together." He bowed a little. "I thank you and your husband for your hospitality, my lady hostess. And I thank you for your friendship, sweet Belle."

"Goodbye, then?" she whispered.

"Until we meet again," he corrected.

That was a promise that was not kept till many years later, in a small wooded glen on the outskirts of Sir Maurice’s estate. Belle received a courier, telling her to come alone, and she did so.

"You’ve gotten very beautiful since I last saw you." She turned to see Loki sauntering towards her. "How did you know it was I?"

"Because no one in this realm or any other has ever called me sweet Belle," she told him. "No one but you."

"I missed you all these years. I wanted to come back sooner."

"But you did come back."

"I said I would."


	38. Scrapbook

"What are you looking at?"

"It’s a scrapbook. It has photographs of us. From… before."

"Ah, before." He smirked. "As I remember ‘before,’ you couldn’t keep your hands off me."

"No, it was the other way around," Belle retorted. "And you were experimenting with your illusions and were blond for a month."

"Don’t remind me."

"And it was curly—"

"Belle, stop talking now."

"Make me," she said, smiling impishly.

"If you mention it again, I swear, it will be the last time I ever speak to you."

"You’re lying."

"What, me?" he scoffed, feigning offense. "No, surely not."

"Get that smug look off your face."

"No."

"Loki."

"Belle."

"Please?"

"Please what, love?"

"Hold me. Like you used to. Please?" She looked at him with such innocence that he found himself unable to do anything other than nod and put his arms around her.


	39. Crossfire

Both women reached for the gun, but Natasha got there first. “We all know I can kill her, Loki. End it now, and I won’t have to.”

"I’m not afraid of you." Belle snapped. "And I don’t think you’re going to shoot."

"Don’t test me, Miss French. It’s the best way to get yourself killed."

"Kill her, and you lose any hope of mercy from me," Loki warned.

"Yeah, there’s something I’ve been wondering." Everyone turned to see Tony Stark pointing a gun at Loki. "Can this kill you? I know you’re not human, fancy-pants, but even you have be affected by a bullet through the brain, right?"

"And here I thought you abhorred such weapons," Loki sneered. He was stalling, Belle knew it, and she had a feeling the others did too.

"Please…" she whispered.

"Next time, you want to threaten my lover—" Loki materialized by her side, grabbing her by the waist. "Make sure you have me restrained by more than a few measly guns."

Both Avengers fired shots at them, but Loki deflected them easily, lifting Belle up in his arms and running for the portal. Just as they passed through, Belle felt a bullet enter her shoulder. And then the portal closed.


	40. To sleep, perchance....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Loki meet for the first time in dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle is in bold, Loki in regular text.

I saw a vision, dancing at the edge of my dreams.

**I saw a man, tall, pale, and full of sorrow.**

I saw a lady, radiant in her joy, clothed in the gold of the sun.

**He walked in shadows, this proud, broken prince.**

I saw you. I wanted you, the comfort in the night.

**I wanted to know why you were hurting. I wanted to know your name.**

I know what you wanted. But I couldn’t let you. How could I? You are kindness, sunlight, warmth, beauty and love. And I am the monster parents tell their children about at night. The disgraced prince. The traitor. I will never be the hero you deserve. All I can ever hope to do is glimpse you in a dream.


	41. You promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of passion fades into a morning of bitterness

Belle woke alone, an empty spot on her bed where an Asgardian had been when she’d fallen asleep the night before. “No…” she muttered, dressing hastily. “No…no…no… you promised… Loki, no…” She ran outside, calling his name, but there was no sign of him. There had to be some way of finding him… the mirror.

She hurried back to her apartment, snatching the mirror up from her dresser. “Show me Loki,” she urged. “And quickly!” His image appeared in the glass, dressed in full armor and holding the scepter in his hand as he loomed over a crowd of terrified people. “No… no, you promised! You said you wouldn’t!” she screamed, flinging the mirror at the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces, one of them slicing her cheek as she fell on her bed, sobbing.


	42. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson plays wingman.

"Belle. You want… Sorry, but that’s hilarious."  Jefferson lazily flipped the hat onto his head, chuckling smugly.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I helped you get that portal going, Jefferson,” he reminded him. “You owe me a debt. I want her away from the Dark One.”

"Do you have any idea what he did to the last man who took his woman?"

"Hook?" Loki chuckled. "I’ve heard, yes. But I doubt even Rumplestiltskin has a chance against an Asgardian."

"I’ll him that if he catches me."

* * *

 

"Mind if I join you?" Belle looked up to see a familiar face.

"You’re the one who let me out of the asylum," she realized.

"Jefferson," he amended, taking the stool next to hers. "And I’m here on a favor, actually. Does the name Loki mean anything to you?"

"An old lost friend," she murmured. "I haven’t seen him in so long…"

"Well, he’d like to see you again. If you’re up for it."


	43. For Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Loki verse, for those of you who like that.

 When we were children,

I watched you ride away.

I held the memory of your smile

And kept it close to my heart.

Now, I see you here,

Brighter, and more beautiful

And I want to give you the world.

I would bring it all to ruin,

If you asked me to.

I will place you above all others.

Queen, goddess, love

All these things you are to me.


	44. A different call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye and Black Widow take Belle into custody following the events in New York.

"You had a clear shot, you could’ve killed her," the red haired woman remarked. 

"I know. I made a different call," the archer replied.

"The last time you did that was with me."

"This isn’t like that… Maybe it has something to do with Loki messing with my mind last spring, but I just can’t shake the idea that this girl’s important. That we could use her somehow."

Belle watched the two assassins talking, thinking back to the last time she’d seen Loki. To what he’d said.

**"Whether or not I succeed, Belle, they will come for you. They will not kill you, you’re too valuable for that. But they will try to use you against me. You cannot let them. It will be no easy task for you, but I have every confidence in you, pet. When I return, I will make you a queen."**

At that moment, sitting in a cell on a flying ship, knowing how close she’d come to death, she would have settled for him, without any such grand promises.


	45. Plane ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Belle had been there in Stuttgart.

"I don’t get it." Belle watched the one in blue frowning at her. "We take him into custody, and she volunteers to go with him. Something’s not right about this, Stark."

"I can hear everything you’re saying," she interrupted. "My name is Belle, sir, and I’m trying to get as little damage caused as possible."

"We can’t trust what she says," the man in the metal suit insisted. "Loki’s probably got her on whatever mind control the rest of them are on."

As their captors argued, Belle glared across the plane at Loki, sending a message with her eyes. That she blamed him for all of this. That she’d only come along to make sure he wouldn’t do anything reckless. Then she looked back down at her hands as a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky.

"What’s the matter?" she heard the blue one — the Captain — ask. "Scared of a little lightning?" Belle looked up at Loki again. He was looking up at the sky with an expression of dread that he quickly turned to disdain.

"I’m not overly fond of what follows," he said silkily. A shiver ran up Belle’s spine.

"It’s him, isn’t it?" she whispered. "They found a way?" The look on Loki’s face was all the answer she needed.


	46. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets put on Belle-watching duty while the others are out.

"You don’t like being here that much, do you, Miss Belle?" Steve Rogers asked, unwrapping the cloth from his hands.

"I’m getting used to it," Belle told him, barely looking up from her book. "And of all the captors I’ve had, Captain, you’re probably the most amiable."

"How does a nice girl like you get involved with Loki, anyway?" he asked, sitting down on the couch opposite her. "He doesn’t seem your type."

"And what would her type be?"

"Loki!" Belle blurted, rushing off the couch to throw her arms around him. "You’re back!"

"I always come back for my lady. I can’t have the Avengers stealing you from me, now can I? Gallant thing like him, he might get ideas."

"I don’t steal other men’s girls. Even if the men in question tried to take over my planet." Rogers deadpanned. "I just hope you keep treating her right, or she might go over to our side anyway. Smart girl like her, SHIELD could probably use her."

"I have never treated her as anything less than my queen."


	47. Midnight dance

"Going to bed so soon?"

"What else would I be doing?" she asked, turning back to look at him.

"Perhaps I had a sudden urge to take my wife back to Paris."

"Loki!" she squealed. "We couldn’t!"

"Why not? Didn’t you like it last time, when we danced in the cafés well into the morning?" He crept up behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her to face him, pulling her close.

"I loved it," she admitted, leaning her head into his chest.


	48. Family time

"This wasn’t what I had in mind for our little outing," Loki muttered, mounting his horse.

"Then you shouldn’t have let me decide," Belle told him, running a hand over Sleipnir’s muzzle. "But I wanted to spend some time with my stepson as well as my husband."

"Must you put it that way?" he asked as she climbed onto her own horse.

"Come on, Loki, let it go, and let’s have a little fun. Racing time, Sleipnir!" She tapped the eight-legged colt on the neck, and it took off. Giggling, Belle snapped the reins, chasing after him. Loki rolled his eyes before following them, a smile slowly forming on his own mouth.


	49. Thief

"Do you remember? I stole your first kiss when we were children, and I promised I’d come back to steal you, too, one day."

"Fine words indeed," Belle laughed softly. "Buy me a drink first, will you, Loki? Then we can talk about you stealing me."

"Must I?"

"Yes, you must."

"One theft first," he pulled her in to kiss her. "Now, we’ll see about that drink."


	50. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin trades Belle for passage on the Bifrost, and Thor sees his brother clearly.

"You’ve never taken me out of the realm before," Belle remarked, peering out the carriage window at the soaring architecture. "What did you call this place?"

"Asgard," her employer told her. "And I won’t be taking you anywhere else, dearie. You’re staying here."

"What?" Belle stared at him, aghast. "But our bargain—"

"My protection remains on your town, worry not. But I’ve been given a rather golden opportunity, and I thought throwing you in might sweeten the deal."

"Sweeten the deal," Belle repeated, the awe she had been feeling quickly being replaced by dread.

* * *

In the palace, Loki stood behind his father and brother in the shadows. As always.

"The Dark One speaks highly of the girl," Odin told Thor. "And he has great power. To refuse her would be to insult him."

"A single strike with Mjolnir could still kill him, couldn’t it?" Thor asked. "Why can’t we just do that?"

"Because a king honors his word," Loki muttered. "Honestly, brother, haven’t you heard that enough times by this point for it to be ingrained in even your skull?"

"Loki, do not speak where it does not concern you."

"An innocent girl is being used as a pawn, foisted on Thor simply because he is the elder—" Loki stopped his tirade as Odin glared at him. “I will trust you know best.”

"Then stand by your brother as he greets her." The All-Father left them alone in the throne room. Loki allowed himself a grimace at his brother’s back. Stubborn, reckless, arrogant Thor was most likely going to scare the poor child to death.

"Excuse me?" The doors of the hall opened, and a girl slipped inside. No, not a girl. A vision. Loki found himself drinking in her thick chestnut curls, her smooth skin, her rosy lips. "I’m Belle… Rumplestiltskin sent me to settle his deal." She bowed, pulling up her golden skirts and allowing both sons of Odin the briefest glimpse of the curves concealed by her bodice. Loki grunted in pain as Thor jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

"What?" he hissed.

"You want her, I can tell. Go on, take her, I have no interest in her."

"Brother, you presume—"

"A blind man could see the way you stare at her. Go on."

Loki barely even hesitated. He strode down the steps to raise the girl from her curtsy. “You are welcome in Asgard, my lady,” he said softly, looking into eyes so blue they made the sky seem faded. He noticed a tear at the corner of her left eye. “There now, no need to cry, we’re not going to harm you.” He wiped it away gently, and she shuddered slightly.

"Your hands are cold."

"They often are. Forgive me." He gave her a bow of his own. "I know your name, but you do not know mine. I am Loki. Son of Odin, second Prince of Asgard. You’re to be in my care from now on."

"Your care?" she repeated, her face growing pink. It looked lovely on her.

"You need not worry, you are safe with me. Now, would you care to see your new home?"

"You’re not going to put me in a dungeon, are you?" she asked timidly.

"A woman as lovely as you does not belong in a dungeon. Any man who says otherwise is an utter fool, and any man who would do so is a beast." Loki offered her his arm. "You are a guest here, and will be accorded every such honor. Now, I believe your former master mentioned something about you enjoying books?"

"He… he did?"

"Yes. Something about you already halfway through his collection. Perhaps you’d like to see the library of the gods?" The eager look on her face was answer enough as she laced her arm through his.


	51. Anywhere you go

"You know Father will not be happy," Thor warned.

"You’ve broken more laws than I ever have. I think I can get around this one," Loki insisted. "I need this, brother. I need her. All I am asking is that you cover for me until I bring her here."

"You’re mad for it, but I will do it." 

So, Loki slipped out of Asgard and stole away to Belle. “Coming?”

"Coming where?"

"Asgard, love. I’m bringing you home." He took her in his arms as the Bifrost opened around them, returning them to Asgard to find Odin waiting for them with a chagrined looking Thor. "Father… I can—"

"Send her back. Now."

"I can’t do that."

"SHE IS NOT WELCOME IN ASGARD!"

"Then I go with her," Loki declared softly. "No need for you to speak the words. For the sake of my lady, I cast myself from Asgard, till the end of our days."

The All-Father barely hesitated before softly declaring, “So be it.”

They were thrown into the Bifrost, and Loki grabbed Belle, making certain they would land upright when they reached the earth.

"I can’t believe you did that…" she whispered. "Asgard… your home, your dreams…."

"Hang them all, you’re worth them."

"Well, then I suppose we should get going. I want my father to meet his future son." Belle smiled softly. "Are you certain you want this?"

"As much as I have ever wanted anything."


	52. Beasts

"Dragons…" Loki grinned. "Now, that’s power."

"They’re precious!" Belle gasped in delight. "Look at them, they’re babies, it’s so sweet."

"You find the most dangerous creatures sweet, don’t you?" he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Dragons, Rumplestiltskin, your wolf friend, me. You are a peculiar woman in that regard."

"Well, would you have me any other way?" she retorted cheekily.

"You know I wouldn’t," he growled, pulling her close and nipping her ear.


	53. Her last gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's conversation with Frigga in the dungeons leaves him momentarily distracted.

"The books I sent, did they not interest you?"

"They were her idea, weren't they?" Loki asked coolly. "Her idea of comfort, I suppose?"

"She misses you."

"She misses an illusion. She does realize that, doesn't she?" He could easily picture her, choosing each one with tender care as her brown hair fell around her shoulders. And the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to be speaking to her instead. "But is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?"


	54. Hidden prize

Everything was falling into place. Loki looked over at the last human he’d picked up. Not needed for his grander plans, more for his personal ones.

Every other room in his tunnels had a purpose in the conquest ahead. The woman lying in his private rooms had purpose only to him. “Soon, Belle,” he whispered, looking at her sleeping form. “Soon, I’ll rise, and you’ll be returned to me.” 

Years spent trying to find her after the curse, and the price of obtaining her had been another curse, this seemingly endless sleep.

He wondered if this was like the Odinsleep. If she could hear him when he spoke to her. Whether or not she ever felt it when he touched her face, or brushed his lips against her hairline.

In the end, it didn’t matter. He’d still have her back soon enough.

What was the point of being a king without a queen?


	55. More than a story

"You look different."

"It has been a long time, Belle," he reminded her. "Things were bound to change since we were children."

"That's not what I meant, Loki. Your eyes are different. You've been hurt. Broken. What happened?"

"Is that all you want? Another story to add to your collection?"

She reached out and touched his face. "What I want is to know my friend again. Isn't that why you're here? Because you needed someone to be your friend?"

He looked away. "I don't expect you to understand."

"But I can listen. Tell me. Trust me."


	56. Seeing an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle receives an offer from a very unlikely source to help find her lost love.

"I want you to know I forgive you," Belle said softly to Regina. The queen looked at her in surprise. "For all those times you kept me and Rumple apart."  
"What brought this on?"  
"Regina… I miss him terribly, but…" Belle smiled a little, gesturing at the sight of Rapunzel hugging her parents. "Seeing this, I remember that there’s always a chance for something new to happen. Maybe there’s something more to live for that I haven’t found yet."  
"Perhaps." Regina’s face softened a little, then her brow furrowed. "Who is that?"  
Belle turned towards the doors to see a tall, slender, dark-haired man standing in the doors of the hall. His green eyes sparked with a familiar mischief. “Hello, Belle.” He strode inside, ignoring the stares everyone else was giving him. “It’s been a very long time, hasn’t it?”  
"Loki of Asgard, that is the biggest exaggeration I have ever heard in my life," she retorted, and he grinned.  
"Shall I take that as an indication that you missed me, then?"  
"Of course I did…but what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you. I’m sorry about what happened to Rumplestiltskin, but I know about your conversation with his son. I thought you might like to come to the library in Asgard. You might be able to find a way to resurrect him there."  
"You’d do that for me?" Belle asked in shock. Loki gave her an enigmatic little smile.  
"I think you’ll find, Belle, in your absence, I realized there is very little I would not do for you. Now, would you like to come, or no?"  
"I… I don’t know what to say… this is all so sudden…"  
"What were you saying about something new, dear?" Regina interjected. "I think you should go. Or you might regret not taking the chance."  
"Shall we?" Loki offered her his hand. Belle hesitated for a moment, then placed her hand in his. 


End file.
